


Tears and Pecks

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Out, Sad, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, haechan - Freeform, renhyuck, renjun - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: He didn't care that his lungs burned, he didn't care that people stared, he didn't care that he bumped into a lot of people, he just knew that he had to be with him, he wanted to be held by him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 21





	Tears and Pecks

Haechan was tired, he was exhausted, he hated how every pair of eyes gawked at him, he hated how with every step, the whispers that held words for him, got harsher. 

"No wonder why his family kicked him out"

as soon as those words reached his ears, Haechan froze, tears already leaving his eyes, but instead of looking at the person, he gripped his bag tighter and ran out of the school.  
He didn't care that his lungs burned, he didn't care that people stared, he didn't care that he bumped into a lot of people, he just knew that he had to be with him, he wanted to be held by him.  
Haechan finally arrived at the place he loved and got out his key. unlocking the door. Once he was in, he threw his bag on the ground and shut the door behind him.  
"Haechan?"

a soft confused voice spoke from the kitchen, making Haechan immediately look towards him.

"Arent you supposed to be in school young man?"

the boy said jokingly, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at Haechan with a soft smile. On a normal day, Haechan would smile and laugh at the latter's tactics but not today. He saw how the mentioned boy's smile was replaced with concern when Haechan started crying. 

"I hate it there Renjun"

He whimpered, he felt Renjuns small hand grab his and lead him towards the couch, where he plopped Haechan down and sat next to him, pulling the crying boy in his embrace

"They keep staring at me, they keep whispering about me, and i- i- can't take it anymore!"

Haechan cried out, he didn't care that he practically soaked Renjuns shirt.  
Renjun on the other hand hated seeing his boyfriend cry, his heart clenched seeing Haechan hurt, but he knew Haechan needed to let everything out, and he let him.

"Some of them want me dead, and at times I think I should take their advice"

Renjun pulled away from Haechan and grabbed Haechans face with his small hands

"Lee Haechan, dont you dare, who even are these people? just some pathetic passer-by that only exist in the world as voices, and that's all they should be, they don't deserve more than that. You've already come so far, dont let that go to waste love, you have Mark, you have Jeno, Jaemin Chenle Jisung. when you feel like the world is against you, fuck that, you dont need such a shitty place to be with you, you have me, I'll always be with you. so fuck them, dont live and exist for them, if you want, you can drop out who even needs school and you can come work at the institute with me and Jaemin."

Haechan just stared into Renjuns (sparkly) eyes and he felt himself cry more, he quickly pulled Renjun into a hug, starling the older boy  
"thank you Renjun, I love you so much"

He heard Renjun giggle, before breaking the hug, he put his hands around Haechans necks and gently pecked his lips

"I love you to dork"

Haechan smiled before pulling Renjun into a soft kiss, the only thing that could be heard was their heartbeats, the kiss was soft, with Haechans hands-on Renjuns waist, bringing the boy onto his lap, resting his hands on his thighs, while Renjun ran his fingers through Haechans hair.  
They pulled away catching their breaths, and once again found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

"Please never leave me"

"I'll leave you when hell freezes love"


End file.
